


I can't get you off my mind

by midievalmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Barely any Luke, Like one name mention, M/M, Sorry Ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midievalmikey/pseuds/midievalmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Calum had always been best friends. That is, until they kind of weren't anymore. </p><p>Or the one where Calum and Michael grow up and fall in love together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't get you off my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever (though I've been reading them for years and years), so please bear with me. It's a lot different that I expected, and if you have any prompts, please tell me! I'm having trouble coming up with ideas, so I just kind of picked a safe one that I always enjoy reading myself. Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy :)

Kindergarten

“I don’t wanna go..” Michael slurred, refusing to look his exasperated mother in the eyes. “They’re all gonna make fun of me.” 

“Why would they make fun of you, honey? You’re going to be nothing but nice to them all,” she said, comforting yet pointed, since Michael had a history of biting the other children in his preschool the previous year.

“My cool Spiderman lunchbox is dirty and they are all gonna have really cool ones and I’m gonna be left out and no one will like me and they won’t invite me to play with them and I’ll be sad and-”

“Mikey, sweetheart, I washed your lunchbox just for this occasion. Even if you didn’t have it, I’m sure the other kids would like you anyway. Now you have to get up and brush your teeth, or you’ll be late to your first day of kindergarten!” she said with an excited smile. Michael tried to smile back, but he wasn’t feeling it. He wasn’t looking forward to school at all. He just wanted to stay at home with his mum, where she could make him grilled cheese and wash his lunch box. He didn’t want to go and be with the other kids. None of them liked him in preschool and they always pushed him off the swing, so he had no choice but to bite them! They weren’t being nice, so he wouldn’t be nice either. 

He clumsily pushed himself off the bed, stumbling into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He wasn’t careful to not get the toothpaste on the sink today, because his mum couldn’t scold him when he was at school. He finished and started to look for his favorite shirt. It was red and his mum said it looked nice on him, so he liked it a lot. His mum always knew best, after all. 

“Michael, we’re running late!”

He stomped down the stairs, too tired to muffle his own loud footsteps, and grabbed a piece of toast before yanking his bag over his shoulder. He stuffed the toast in his mouth and ate it as fast as possible, not wanting to make his mum angry. Finally, he ran out the door and hopped in the car, his mother patiently waiting in the front seat to drive him to school. The school was only a ten minute walk away from his house, but his mother had insisted on driving him the first day. He supposed that she was rather attached, and that he should let her do what she pleased. (He secretly was really glad she was driving him, because he would’ve missed her too much, even on the ten minute walk to his new school.)

He arrived, kissing his mum goodbye and letting her fawn over him for a couple seconds before lovingly pushing her away, moving just slow enough for her to get in one last shirt adjustment. He waved goodbye, walking into the crowded school building. He walked in the doors and was immediately overwhelmed. He really wanted to run back outside into his mum’s arms (she had watched him go inside and was probably still standing there, no doubt), but he didn’t have enough to turn around before a small, tan hand grabbed onto his shoulder. He looked over to see a small, skinny boy wearing a Spiderman shirt (he obviously had very good taste in comic books) trying not to get trampled by all of the older kids (there were even some 5th graders!). He gave Michael a sorry look, but didn’t seem about to let go, so Michael took his hand and led him off into his new classroom. He knew it was his classroom because he saw the boy from next door in it. 

“Um, thank you,” the small boy said quietly. “I mean, for helping me out there.”

“You’re welcome. I was kind of scared too, so thank you, I guess. I like your shirt.” Michael was kind of nervous meeting another kid, but he really did like the boy’s shirt.

“I like your lunchbox. Want to see a picture I drew earlier?” the boy said with a smile. Michael really did. 

“Okay, what did you draw the picture of?” Michael responded, the words coming out kind of clunky and awkward. He wished he had spoken to more people in preschool before he bit them.

“It’s my sister, Mali-Koa. She’s really nice so I drew her a smile. She’s going into second grade,” the boy said with a proud smile. Kind of like the girl in the picture’s, Michael thought. 

“That’s really cool! I like how you did her hair. I’m Michael Gordon Clifford, but you can call me Mikey.”

“I’m Calum Thomas Hood. Nice to meet you Mikey. That’s what my mom told me to say when I meet a new friend.” Calum is a nice name, Michael thought. He decided he liked Calum. 

Second Grade

“Hey, Cal!” Michael greeted his friend. 

“Hi Mikey,” Calum smiled back at him. “Come sit over here! The teacher says we have to sit with someone we don’t know, so I’m gonna have to pretend I don’t know you, okay?” 

“Okay, sure,” Michael tried to say back, but Calum was already turned the other way, stretching his neck towards the rest of the class so that he looked like he was trying to figure out new people. Michael thought it was a very smart idea, so he looked the other way and pretended not to know Calum either. 

“Hello Michael, Calum, nice to meet you!” the teacher said, reading their name tags to find out their names. It was harder for her to read them, however, when the two boys wearing them had completely turned sideways to face opposite directions.

“We don’t know each other!” Michael blurted out. Whoops, he thought. Oh no, he blew their cover! Now Calum won’t like him anymore! And he just slept over at Calum’s house for the first time the other day. Now Calum won’t like him or let him sleep over again. 

“I can see that,” the teacher said, giving them an amused smile before walking over to another table. 

“Good idea Michael!” Calum said once she was out of earshot. “Now she won’t figure out that we’re actually best friends!” Michael blushed at that. He had been hoping they were best friends, but he was really glad Calum confirmed it. It also looked like the teacher had been fooled. He was safe for another day. The room quieted and everyone looked to the front of the class.

“Good morning class, I’m Mrs. Goodwin and I’ll be your teacher for the year. Now turn to the person at your table and introduce yourself.”

“Hello, my name is Calum,” Calum giggled, looking around to make sure no one was suspicious.

“Hi Calum, my name is Michael. Nice to meet you.” He giggled back, then took Calum’s wrist and shook it around a bit, because he had seen his mum do it when introducing herself to new people. Neither boy saw Mrs. Goodwin let out a small laugh at the both of them and shake her head, entertained by the two boys’ antics. 

Summer After 5th Grade

By now, Michael and Calum were definitely best friends. They spent pretty much all their time together, sleeping over at one another’s house every weekend and hanging out after school on the weekdays. They had also grown a bit more into themselves. Calum had discovered soccer at the tail end of second grade, unearthing a newfound passion for the sport. He became quite good at it, and made friends with some of his team members (though who was he kidding - none of them could ever compare to Mikey). Michael, on the other hand, discovered video games and pizza, spending most of his free time playing the game he had most recently begged his mum to buy him. He hadn’t really made any new friends, but he didn’t need them, since Calum was such a fantastic best friend. They were currently hanging out in Michael’s bedroom. Unsurprisingly, Michael was playing some game while Calum lay upside down on Michael’s bed, hoping to gain Michael’s attention. 

“Mikey. Mikey. Mikey. Michael. Michael Clifford. MICHAEL CLIFF-” Calum was cut off by a groan.

“What, Cal? Jeez..” Michael honestly just wanted to shoot virtual people.

“Are you nervous for middle school?” Calum’s voice had gotten more timid, and Michael realized this wasn’t the time for shooting virtual people, no matter how fun it was. He paused the game and lay down next to Calum so both of their heads were hanging upside down off the end of the bed. 

“I don’t know Cal, what about you?” Michael asked softly. He knew that Calum got nervous about big changes, so he became gentler when a topic like this one came up, 

“Yeah, I’m really scared.” Calum looked extra small and sad right now, but Michael couldn’t tell if the sad part was just the blood rushing to his head.

“Why? They say it’s not really that hard.”

“It’s not that, Mikey, I’m just worried that we’re gonna grow apart. When Mali went to middle school, all of her old friends drifted apart. I don’t want to drift with you, Mikey.” Calum just looked so sad that Michael couldn’t stand it. He sat up and held his hand out to Calum. Calum took it, letting Michael pull him up and turn them both around so they were laying down the normal way in Michael’s bed. 

“Cuddle?” Michael asked. He didn’t even wait for an answer before pulling Calum into his small arms and resting his head on Calum’s shoulder shoulder. “I promise we won’t grow apart, Cal. I swear on pizza.” Calum only giggled in response. 

Michael had been noticing how cute Calum could be lately, and how nice and soft his face was. He was sure, though, that it was only spending so much time with his best friend that made him think things like that. It’s not like he like liked Calum. He’s supposed to like like girls, he thought.

8th Grade

“Michael, you emo bastard, hurry up! You promised we’d play the new GTA when we got back to yours, but you’re too busy staring at Emily’s boobs!” Calum called back to Michael from the school exit. It was one of the last weeks of school, and Calum was just ready to get going. 

“Do you have to be so goddamn loud, Hood? You know I wasn’t looking at her boobs, we’re working on a Spanish project together!” Michael was exasperated and tired of the boob jokes. Boobs weren’t even that great. 

“Oooh, project!” Calum giggled and punched Michael lightly in the arm. “Does this project involve.. kissing?” He cackled at Michael’s paled face. “I’m just kidding dude, don’t get your panties in a twist.” 

“Ha, ha, very funny, Cal. Now let’s going. It takes us twenty minutes to walk home on a slow day, and I want to play some GTA!” Michael said, just as ready as Calum to get out of school. Spanish had been a bitch today. 

“Hey, that rhymed!” Calum chuckled. The rest of the walk back to Michael’s consisted of similar jokes. Michael laughed and chatted along, but his mind was elsewhere. Calum looked ridiculously cute today. He was wearing a red beanie and one of Michael’s band shirts that he “borrowed” last time he slept over, and it drove Michael a bit crazy. Michael had come to terms with his sexuality early in the year and decided that he was gay. To be fair though, he only really had eyes for Calum. He had liked Cal for about two years now, and his crush was only getting bigger. Every day he liked the boy a little more, from his cute nose and mischievous grin to his gorgeous brown eyes and toned arms. He knew, however, that his beloved best friend would never like him back. Michael was pale, out of shape, and spent more time on his XBOX that he did interacting with people (besides Calum, obviously). 

They arrived at Michaels house and went straight up to his room, spending the next several hours playing GTA and arguing about whether or not Mali and their new neighbor had a budding romance (Calum has almost punched Michael when he used the term “sexual encounter” to describe what they had). They then ordered a pizza and hung around Michael’s room listening to music and dancing around for a while, just chilling. After watching a tasteless comedy movie it was 10:30, and they retired back to their cave to hang out a little more. That’s when Calum brought up the subject that Michael dreaded the most. Well, second most.

“Hey, Mikey, have you had your first kiss?” Calum went straight to the point. He had always been that way. 

“Uh, no, I haven’t.” Salt meets wound. “Why?”

“Well I was just thinking that most people have had it before, and I really want to before high school, ya know?” Calum was looking kind of nervous now, which was strange, since he was usually the cool, calm and collected one of the two. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I, uh, I have something to tell you.” Michael was the nervous one again. He had been planning on telling Calum he was gay for a while, but he never really had the right time, and since this seemed to be a time to spill guts, he would do it now. He sat up and fiddled with his fingers anxiously.

“What is it, Mikey? You know you can tell me anything, right?” Calum cautiously said, sitting up to look Michael in the eyes. 

“Yeah, well, uh, I’m gay.” He mumbled, so quietly he couldn’t really even hear himself.

“What’s that, Mikey? You’re going to have to speak up.” Calum was curious now, and Michael knew that he couldn’t back out even if he wanted to.

“I’m gay, Cal. That’s why I don’t stare at Emily’s boobs. I’m sure they’re very nice, but they don’t really get me going, so..” He looked down, desperately hoping that Cal wouldn’t hate him because of this.

“Oh. Okay.” Calum laid back down and started talking about something else. 

“Cal? Did you hear what I said?” Michael was downright confused.

“Oh, yeah, I did. I am too. Anyways, I thought GTA, was way-” Michael cut him off.

“What did you say? You’re also gay? Why didn’t you tell me?” Michael was confused and honestly, slightly angry. 

“I just didn’t think it was that important. That’s why I haven’t had my first kiss yet either. A few girls tried to kiss me, but I could never do it. I just.. like boys better.”

“Same.” The room was silent. Michael had been so worked up about telling Cal, and Cal wasn’t even scared? Even a little bit? Who would’ve thought. Calum turned to look at Michael with a strange glint in his eyes. He stared for a minute, then opened his mouth to speak.

“Uh, Mikey? This is gonna sound weird, but can I, uh, kiss you? I mean, I want my first kiss before high school, and how many chances am I going to get, right? I mean, it’s not like were not each other’s type and all.” Michael gaped at him, open mouthed for a full minute, just thinking. Yes, absolutely, he thought to himself. He had wanted this for a year, why not take it? But it could also be weird. No, he’s doing it. He wants Cal.

“Um, okay, I guess.” It was silent again. “I guess we should, like, come closer and stuff..”

“Uh, yeah,” Calum nervously responded. He shuffled over to where Michael was sitting, moving their faces closer. “I’m just gonna, okay, yeah,” he breathed. Their faces were almost touching now, and they stared at each other for a minute until-

“Fuck it,” Mikey whispered, crashing his lips onto Cal’s. His lips were soft, softer than a guy’s should’ve been, but Michael liked it. A lot. Their mouths moved together slowly, but then Michael’s tongue brushed Calum’s lips. Michael pulled away quickly, struggling to apologize quickly enough..

“Oh, fuck, sorry Cal, boundaries, right-” Michael was cut off by soft lips crashing against his again, and a tongue poking at his entrance. He opened his mouth immediately, tangling his tongue with Calum’s, and sighing deeply into his best friend’s mouth. They kissed for a while, simply caught up in each other. Finally, they pulled apart with a soft pop, smiling at each other as they backed away slowly.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” they said at the same time, giggling at the other’s words. 

“C’mere,” Michael said to Cal, pulling him into a tight hug and resting his head on Cal’s neck, like when they were kids. Calum sighed softly, accepting the hug and content to just cuddle with his best friend. 

10th Grade

“Morning, Cal!” Michael was especially chipper this morning when he greeted his friend at their school’s cafeteria. Calum didn’t even look up, as he was busy working on a forgotten English assignment.. 

“Uh, morning, Mikey? Why so cheerful? You’re usually grumpy and tired in the morning.” Calum would never tell him this, but he always thought Michael resembled a grumpy old house cat when he was sleepy.

“Look, Cal!” Calum looked over for the first time that morning, having been preoccupied by Bloom’s taxonomy. 

“Woah, Mikey! That’s so cool!” Michael had died his hair black. It looked good. Calum couldn’t stand it, he he shut his laptop and shoved his stuff in his bag, grabbing Michael’s hand and pulling him away into the bathroom on the other side of the room. He pulled them both into a stall, whispering, “that’s hot as fuck,” to Michael as he brought their lips together forcefully. Their moths moves together as perfectly as ever, both boys caught up in the kiss. It was sloppier than usual, but the both wanted each other more than ever. They knew they couldn’t do anything in school though, so they pulled apart and smiled. Then, the bell rang. They weren’t smiling anymore. 

“Oh, fuck Mikey, Mr. Newman’s going to burn me at a stake.” Calum burst out of the stall, reaching for his bags. 

“Calm down, Cal, skip with me today. No one really saw us this morning because we escaped to..” Michael trailed off and blushed. “We haven’t ditched in forever. C’mon, please?” Michael really didn’t want to go to his classes without Cal, that were mostly on this day. He wanted to go somewhere where they could continue their makeout session. 

Calum looked skeptical, but he sighed and gave in. “Fine, but you’re getting us ice cream.” 

“Yes!” Michael cheered, but quickly quieted down again, remembering where they were. They left the bathroom and escaped through the doors that lead to the back field, where gym class was held. Luckily, there was no gym glass this period, so Michael and Calum safely made it to Calum’s dad’s car (Calum technically only had a permit and could only drive with an adult in the car, but Michael liked to think of himself as a responsible adult, so they drove around together anyway.) Cal drove them to “their spot,” which was what they called the clearing around the back of the lake the town was on, It was surrounded by trees for privacy, but had a good look at the water, and was on no one’s property. It was perfect. 

And if they spent the rest of the day giggling and kissing and pushing each other into the water, well, no one could blame them.

12th Grade

“And then Michael said: well, Calum’s gay and with me, so shove it, bitch.” The whole group erupted into laughter. 

“That’s actually how you guys came out?” their friend Luke asked. Michael was pouting, but he cracked a smile. 

“Yeah, well she shouldn’t have been hitting on my Cal.” he said indignantly. “Ooh”s and “my cal”s came in a wave from the group. Bastards. 

“Well I, for one, think it’s adorable how possessive my Mikey is,” Calum responded, sticking his tongue out at the rest of the table. They all booed and groaned, but were happy that their friends were happy together. It incited even more groans when Michael grinned and pecked Calum on the lips. God, he loved being able to do that in public, he thought. They had just accidentally come out to the most gossipy girl in school, so there was no point in hiding it anymore. 

“Okay, guys, we have to get going. Cal and I are going home to study.” The oohs were back. Bastards. “Yeah, yeah, shove it, bitches.” And then Calum was roaring with laughter. The table was quiet to watch him.

“That seems to de wonders, Mikey!” The rest of the group was laughing now.

“Alright, bye guys!” Both boys waved and walked off, hand in hand (because they could).

They hopped in Calum’s dad’s car and drove to Cal’s house, where the proceeded to rush upstairs and collapse in a pile on the bed. 

“Mikey?” Calum said, more of a question than a statement.

“Yes?” 

“I love you so much.” And in that moment, Michael’s heart swelled up with love and pride and accomplishment for getting this gorgeous boy sitting in front of him. He even teared up a bit.

“God, I love you too Calum. So, so much. I don’t know if I say this enough, but I love everything about you, from the adorable way you style your hair to your delicious lips. I love how you laugh at my jokes, even when they’re at your expense and how you keep me grounded and I’m not failing all of my classes because of you and I goddamn love every bit of you.” Now Calum was tearing up and blushing but he was still grinning. 

“I love you, Mikey,” he said before crashing his lips onto Michael’s. His hands found Michael’s waist and Michael fisted Calum’s hair, the kiss growing more and more heated as their moved their hands around each other’s bodies. 

Calum pulled off Michael, looking his straight in the eyes before saying, “I want you.”

“God, I love you,” was all Mikey had to say before they were at it again this time pulling each other’s clothes off faster than lightning. The surged forwards again and met in a heated kiss. 

They were ridiculously lucky that Calum’s mom was back late from work.

Age 27

“Mikey, can you run out and grab some milk?” Cal asked his long term boyfriend.

“I already got some, Cal. It’s in the fridge.” Calum went over to the fridge and picked up the milk carton, only to find a note taped to it. Marry me? He gasped as he read it and turned around to see Mikey on one knee in front of him. He was holding a box open with a beautiful silver ring inside it. 

“Calum Thomas Hood, I love you so much. You bring me up when I’m down. I miss you even when I’m running to the store to get milk for you. I love how you kiss me every morning and don’t groan because I haven’t brushed my teeth yet. I love that you put obscene amounts of cream cheese on bagels. I love how you defend me whenever our friends are making fun of us. I love how you’re so good with kids, and how you will be a fantastic father some day. I love how you are so much neater than me and keep our apartment tolerable. I love how sometimes you make me breakfast in the morning since you know I can’t cook very well. I love how you inspire me every day. And last but not least, I would love for you to be my husband. Will you marry me?” Calum was crying now. He jumped on Michael, pulling him into the tightest hug since they were in elementary school. 

“Yes, yes, I love you, yes!” Calum mumbled into Michael’s shoulder, both grinning too much to say anything more. Michael pulled back a bit and gave Calum a soft kiss, promising a lifetime of love just as strong as in that moment.

Kindergarten

“I don’t wanna go,” Lucy whined, refusing to look her exhausting father in the eyes. “I don’t have my good Spiderman lunchbox.” 

“Lucy, sweetie, your father and I washed it for you.” Michael said said to his pouting daughter.

“You did? Thanks daddy!” She grinned at him and jumped out of bed. She always did have Calum’s energy in the morning. Michael never understood how the two of them did it.

“Lucy, I washed your favorite shirt for you!” Calum walked into the the room, just as chipper as his daugher at the ungodly hour they were awake.

“You washed it? When I washed the lunchbox, I said we did it! Stealing all the credit, are we?” Michael grumbled at his grinning husband.

Calum leaned over and gave Michael a peck on the lips as he pouted.

“Ew, gross, papa!” Calum giggled as Lucy pretended to gag. Calum looked at Michael, silently scolding him for teaching Lucy how to fake gagging.

Michael picked up Lucy and set her on his lap, then said, “Lucy, honey, why don’t you go downstairs and eat the rest of the cereal before your dad steal it all?” Lucy jumped up and scrambled out the bedroom door, knowing that Calum would eat her cereal if she didn’t defend it.

“Hey, Mikey, didn’t you used to have a Spiderman lunchbox when you were little?” Calum smiled softly at his husband while stroking his hair. 

“Yeah, Cal, I did. And you had a Spiderman shirt!” Michael excitedly remembered. They stared and grinned at each other content until they heard a shout from downstairs. 

“Daddy, I can’t reach it!” Calum chuckled and moved off the bed. 

“I’ll help you, sweetie,” he called back. Michael watched his husband jog downstairs to help their daughter.

And if he watched Cal’s butt while he was walking away, it was nobody’s business but his own.


End file.
